An emotional and cognitive profile of individuals classified as 'At risk' for Huntington's Disease was derived from comprehensive neuropsychological assessment. The evaluation extended into memory/learning and perceptual areas, and included personality and emotional measures, utilizing standard and experimental tasks. The investigation attempts to identify the intellectual and emotional traits of at-risk individuals and with additional study, develop reliable and sensitive predictive indicators for Huntington's Disease. The behavioral data will be collated with biochemical and neuroradiologic measures. Evaluation of the 'at-risk' individuals has been completed; normative data are being gathered.